


you deserved peace

by mazabm



Series: revolution wears you well [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Death from Old Age, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, hint of ot3 forming, ish, its ichigo, or compliant to the other stories in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazabm/pseuds/mazabm
Summary: Dying is an important milestone, they respect it.When Ichigo died, he thought there would be more sadness.He gets to go peacefully and say goodbye.





	you deserved peace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for something else but it no longer fits but im going to still post it alone in the reform au so it encourages me to post the rest of the reform au.

When Ichigo dies, he expected a little more mourning.  It’s not that they don’t mourn him, per se. They mourn his short potential for a regular human life, his ability to grow old (when there was no guarantee he would have that anyway).  They mourn that he can’t start a family, get gray hairs, they mourn the fact that the only way they’ll ever see him again will be in a human shell. His sisters stopped crying for him after he disappeared for the third or fifth time from their lives with little explanation.  They love him and always will but they let him go a long time ago. It hurts like a dull pain.

His father and Urahara carry a heavy sense of guilt they deserve.  Urahara offers him a nearly indestructible gigai, offers a way for Ichigo to keep living his human life.   When he turns him down, it’s the first time he sees real despair on the other man’s face but also a profound level of respect. Urahara offers than his alliance, regardless of the situation.  Like the Visoreds, Urahara’s loyalty is not to Soul Society but to Ichigo and it’s a heady sense of power. He doesn’t know when he’ll need it but he holds on to it.

His father promises to protect his sisters who have not needed him for years, apologizes for not being able to protect him.  Ichigo thought it would hurt more realizing that his father was fallible, but he had known subconsciously for years and Isshin knew it. Makes him promise to return when he can.

His human friends,  they make jokes at his funeral, looking his spirit dead in the eye.  They’re sad but not regretful. His friends thank him for protecting them, for standing beside him.  They promise to protect his family.

Orihime hugs him tight and the tears she has are small, but when she lets him go, it’s with a smile.  He knows she loved him once, but with time came growing up and with growing up came growing. She’s doesn’t tell him to wait for her or insist he stays. She tells him to be careful, a serious expression on her face, makes him promise to call them if he needs help.  Promises to visit.

Sado and Uryu promise the same and make him promise to protect himself.  Sado grips his hand tight and for a moment, Ichigo wonders if he will let go. Uryu doesn’t let him live down the fact he’s going first and makes him promise to give Mayuri hell. Tatsuki promises to protect Orihime, and he maybe tries to give her his blessing, he’s not sure if she understands.   They all say to be safe and he looks at them and says the same.

Through all this, Rukia and Renji have not left his side.  They move to the other side of a room when he’s talking to a friend but one or both of them is always at his back.  He’s not sure if they’re here to protect him or making sure he doesn’t avoid going to Soul Society. Their presence is gentle, and neither ever seems to force him to hurry along.  Dying is an important milestone, they respect it. When he’s done and knows that it’s time for him to move on, he looks to them.

Rukia grips his hand nods to Renji, who uses Zabimaru to unlock the Senkaimon.

“After you,”  Renji says.

Ichigo doesn’t look back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> me verses showing signs that the trio gonna get together in the future


End file.
